Connected devices can enable users to wirelessly access and control those devices. For example, a connected thermostat can allow a user to change the temperature settings of their home from any location.
Connected devices have been gaining popularity among consumers. For example, many commercial buildings utilize smart automation and control systems for building system control. In particular, many commercial buildings can utilize smart automation and controls to operate heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems based on a number of parameters (e.g., time of day, day of the week, seasonal ambient temperatures, etc.) This data can be useful for utility companies for load forecasting and estimating real-time demand response capacity.
However, this information can be more difficult for utility companies to acquire in the residential sector. The difficulty in obtaining this information can result from simple devices typically found in many residences that can include only ON/OFF states, or devices with only a few ON states as well as an OFF state. Further, many of these simple devices are not connected devices. Residential users may not want to purchase more complex and connected control systems as cost can be a prohibitive factor.